


amor

by lizamarri



Series: perrita [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay fluff for the soul, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, but he's getting there, i'm not kidding this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: There are things that Keith has never thought he would have.Once, he thought he would never have a family again. Shiro tore that one down with his kind words and Adam by his side. He thought he might never have friends, and together, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk ripped that one down with mullet jokes, bad puns, and good hugs respectively.But there's one thing Keith knows he will never have. No matter what.And that thing is Lance.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & The Dog, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: perrita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125836
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	amor

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT WITH THE DUMB SOFT GAYS
> 
> keith deserves to be happy repeat HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPYYYYYYY
> 
> starring: oblivious keith, pining lance, and a special furry friend who likes lance's pats and keith's hair.

The dog has taken its job seriously. 

_If_ it’s job was to follow him around like a professional _stalker._ He has to be careful when he trains now, because sometimes the little thing wanders onto the deck and almost gets trampled by an Altean sentry.

Every time, he picks the thing up by the torso and gently deposits it in a safe spot. And every time, it just wanders back onto the deck with that panting, blue tongue.

But one day, he comes back to not one, but _two_ intruders in his room. 

“You’re such a good girl,” someone cooes as Keith opens the door. It’s definitely coming from inside, and Keith furrows his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Who’s a good girl? You are!”

Keith gives up and swings his door all the way open. The puppy comes trotting up to him, blue tongue panting in delight as it’s fluffy tail wags so fast it blurs.

“Aww,” Lance complains. “You scared her away.”

Keith takes a deep breath to stop himself from exploding. “What,” he says, very quietly and very carefully, “are you doing in my room? And what are you doing _on my bed?”_

Lance shrugs. Or at least, Keith _thinks_ he shrugs-- Lance is too wrapped up in blankets for him to notice. 

Keith’s blankets. 

“She wanted to go into your room,” Lance says with another shrug. “And what am I to deny her anything? She’s adorable!” His voice goes sweet at the end, cooing at the dog that’s currently rubbing against Keith’s ankles. 

He’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t clench at the sound. Keith frowns. “I want to use my own bed, you know.”

The dog eventually gets bored of playing around his ankles, and trots back across the floor to his bed. It jumps on top, snuggling into Lance’s arms and peppering his chin in puppy kisses. Lance grins and leans into all of it, cradling the puppy in his arms and scritching behind its ears. “You’re such a good girl,” he croons. “Yeah? You are!”

Really, jealousy should be sparking in his veins. He should be jealous that Lance has ‘stolen his dog’, or whatever, but he’s… not. 

It’s adorable. 

As soon as the thought ricochets around his head, he regrets it. He scolds himself, contemplates his options, and comes up with a decision. 

_Fuck it._

Keith drops his jacket on the floor next to the hook, not even bothering to hang it up, and walks over to his bed and crawls into it, his back against Lance’s chest as the dog snuggles into his arms. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Lance stutters, though he doesn’t recoil. 

Keith does his best to keep his cool. “Sleeping in my own damn bed, you doofus. You just happen to be in it.”

“Right,” Lance rambles. “Two dudes. In a bed. Snuggling. Which is chill.”

“If you’re going to have some homophobia crisis, please don’t do it near me.”

Lance screws up his face “Homopho-- dude, do you even _know_ me?”

Keith rubs his eyes with his fingers, shoving his head farther into the pillow. “No, apparently.”

“I’m so gay, Keith. The most bisexual to ever bisexual. Calling me homophobic is like calling Allura a Galran.”

Keith freezes. “Oh,” he murmurs. 

Lance rests his forehead against the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith will _not_ admit how good that feels, no way Jose. Thank you, and goodnight. 

“Is that why you hated me?” Lance asks, his voice small and breath ghosting between the lock of Keith’s hair.

His own answer is quiet. “I never hated you, Lance.”

Between them, the only sound is the puppy’s quiet snores. “What?” Lance gasps.

“I never hated you,” Keith repeats. “I just thought you hated me and kind of… kept the cycle going.”

“No way,” Lance breathes. “No _way.”_

“Yeah,” Keith admits nervously. “Guess I was too scared just to tell you everything? Like the reason I asked your name was because I was freaking out. Half my mind was screaming _SHIRO!_ and the other half was just thinking, _oh my god Adam’s gonna kill someone,_ so… there wasn’t much brain space left to compute.”

Neither of them talk for a little while. 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel inadequate,” Keith murmurs. 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel heartless,” Lance answers. He loops an arm around Keith’s waist so he can pet the dog. “Now, come on, just go to sleep. Trust me, sleeping with this puppy is amazing.”

“I know,” Keith manages to get out, before the warm walls of Lance and the puppy close in on him, and he slips into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Keith wakes up with an arm around his face. 

Having stuff in his face nowadays isn’t that uncommon, with the dog having taken its place as his personal snuggle partner. But this… this isn’t common at _all._

Lance’s chest is pressed to his back, the other boy’s face nestled into the crook of Keith’s neck. Lance’s lanky frame practically encompases him, and he can feel Lance’s slow, still-asleep breathing as it ghosts his jaw. 

They’re practically on top of each other. 

And… he doesn’t mind. 

Keith closes his eyes, and counts to ten. He opens them, and he still feels the same. 

_Fuck._

Way to go, Kogane. Get a crush in the middle of space on the boy who goes for any girl he sees. This is _excellent_ news. 

_It’s not like you don’t have a shot,_ a little voice titters in his head. 

_Shut up,_ he tells it. 

Behind him Lance starts to shift. Keith holds as still as a rock, hoping for something either miraculous or horrible to befall him so he doesn’t have to deal with how _awkward_ this will be. 

So, Keith just… holds still. 

“Mphh,” Lance grumbles behind him. He wriggles a little bit against Keith’s back. “Oh my god, you’re _so_ warm.” He tightens his grip on Keith’s frame, even going as far as to weave their legs together. 

“Um, hi,” Keith stutters. “You’re… you’re warm too?”

It’s true. Lance’s dark skin radiates heat like the sun that looks so good on him. His fingers are hot as they gently brush against Keith’s stomach, and Keith is starting to realize this is probably not something friends just do.

“Hey,” Lance whispers. “She’s sitting on your head.”

That warm thing on his head-- that’s _not_ just morning ease, that’s… 

“Oh my god,” Keith whispers. “Lance, _it’s on my head.”_

“Okay, I’m not sure whether that was supposed to be afraid or adoring, but you just called her ‘it’ so I’m going to go with the first one.”

“Why is it on my head?” Keith hisses. “What does it want?”

The puppy wriggles a little amidst his hair, burrowing deeper into the black locks. Keith can hear a tiny nose snuffling by his temple. 

“It’s a puppy,” Lance laughs. “Or at least, the space equivalent of one.”

“So what does she want?”

Lance frowns. “Have you ever owned a dog? _Met_ a dog?”

Keith shakes his head. “Coyotes were a pretty big deal around the shack-- they’d pick off the wildlife and get into people’s livestock. I’ve stayed away from dogs since.”

Lance pauses for a second, his mouth open. “Oh my-- Oh my _god,_ you grew up a cowboy!”

“I did not!” Keith protests. “I grew up on a ranch, not a--” He stops. _“Shit.”_

“You’re a cowboy!” Lance laughs. “How come you don’t have an accent? Did you have an accent?”

“I mean,” Keith pauses. “I guess I did? But then my dad died and I went to the orphanage- sorry, _youth caregiving system-_ and the accent reminded me too much of him so I dropped it.”

Lance closes his mouth. “I--” He stops, licking his lips. “That sucks, I’m sorry.”

Keith shrugs. The puppy on his head bobbles. “It’s been years. I got used to it.”

He pulls the blanket up a little higher, and the puppy jumps off his head and scrambles onto Lance’s.

“Ow,” he mutters, as the puppy skids down his face and lands with a flat thump on his chest. It sits, tail wagging, looking very proud of itself. 

“You’re quite a character,” Lance laughs. He scritches behind its ears, and the puppy leans into the motion and scootches closer to his face. “Uh huh,” Lance murmurs, scrunching up his nose. “I _know.”_

God, he’s so cute. 

“Shut up,” he mumbles.

Lance turns his head. He looks mildly afraid. “What?”

Keith blinks. “Just talking to my brain.”

Lance wrinkles his nose again. “You’re cute.”

And in that moment, everything freezes. 

“Wh-what?”

Lance’s eyes bug out of his head. “I mean, uh--” He groans, and cringes so hard one of his eyes shuts. “Oh god.”

“You…” Keith trails off. “You think I’m cute?”

Lance presses his fingers into his eyes. “Oh my god.” He wriggles around like he’s trying to climb out of the bed; Keith grabs his arm. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance keeps repeating. “I’m really sorry, _damnit--”_

“Hey,” Keith assures. “Hey!”

“I’m just gonna leave!” Lance practically yells, his voice jarring enough to upset the dog. It looks up at him with mooning blue eyes. 

“Lance, wait,” Keith huffs, as Lance stumbles out of his bed and towards the door. “Lance. Lance!”

Keith catches his wrist just as he’s about to cross the threshold. He pulls Lance around and shuts his room door. 

Lance’s blue eyes are wide and harried, like an animal desperate to run. Keith doesn’t know what to do.

So, he kisses him. 

Just shortly. Quickly. It barely lasts two seconds, but it feels longer than days. 

“Oh,” Lance breathes. The tension in him drips off like water on plastic, and he blinks. “Oh!”

Keith smiles. Against his knowledge, his upper teeth start to bite into his lower lip. 

“I’m--” Lance starts, then stops. “I’m gonna try that again.”

Keith’s eyes grow wide. Lance steps forward, one step, two steps, and then his arms are around Keith’s waist and _oh, they’re kissing._

Lance is so close to him, so entwined that he almost feels like one person. Lance’s hands come up his back and hold his waist, while Keith’s loop around his neck and grip the short strands of his hair. 

Lance’s lips are soft, sweet, and fucking fantastic. He’s cautious in how he kisses, careful not to push too far or move too fast. It’s sweet like sugar and honey, and so, _so_ innocent.

And it's his first kiss. 

...It’s a good first kiss. 

“Wow,” Lance breathes. “I’m dipping you.”

Keith whips his head around and frowns. “Not-- not _quite.”_

“Oh, I am so dipping you right now,” Lance laughs. “Keith, you’re diagonal to the floor.”

“Yeah, diagonal! That’s not dipping!”

Lance tilts his head. “Is this about your height issues?”

“I don’t--” Keith splutters. “I don’t have height issues.”

Lance grins and kisses him on the nose, just a peck. “You do, and it’s adorable.”

“What is happening?” Keith whispers. 

“You kissed me, that’s what’s happening,” Lance reminds him. “So…”

Lance’s teasing tone dies. He tilts his head and sticks his tongue out between his teeth. 

It’s bashful. It’s adorable. It’s so completely _Lance_ that Keith might puke rainbows.

“So?”

“What does this make us?” Lance stumbles over his words like a nervous middle schooler. “Because you kissed me, and I like you, and I think you like me, but I’m not really sure--?”

Keith places his hand over Lance’s mouth. “I like you,” he says, taking his hand off to reveal a shocked and delighted expression. “And I want _you,_ Lance. Not just to kiss you, but to hug you and fall asleep next to you, and take you to beautiful planets and nice places, and just… be with you. Romantically.”

Lance blows all his air out through his teeth. “Holy _fuck,_ Keith.”

“I know,” he blurts out, stumbling over his words. “It’s a _lot,_ and it’s too much, and we don’t have to do any of that--”

“Yes.”

Keith blinks. “What?”

“I said yes,” Lance shrugs. He steps forward, and takes one of Keith’s hands in his. 

What is his life now, a romcom? Holy _crow._

“I do want to be with you,” Lance tells him. “I want to go to pretty planets and fancy places and I want to braid your hair and wake up with your back in my face and your arms on my waist.”

Keith’s rendered frozen. And he thought his improv speech was good? Lance just _rhymed._ He can’t beat that.

Something small and furry _yips_ at their feet. 

Lance’s hopeful smile turns into more of an amused grin. “And,” he gets out through his chuckles. “We’re not paying enough attention to the dog.”

“It’s had enough attention,” Keith grumbles, pulling one of the hands Lance has enclosed around him and bringing it to his mouth. “Now’s your turn.” He kisses the top of Lance’s hand gently. 

“Okay,” Lance gasps, “that was cute as hell but _did you just call her an it?”_

Keith freezes. “...Yes?”

“Keith.”

“What!”

“It’s not an it!”

“You just called it an it!”

“I-- Oh, you’re rubbing off on me!”

Keith winks. “Some other time, pretty boy.”

Lance squeaks. He makes a noise that sounds like he’s choking. “Stop that,” he heaves. “Damnit, Keith, I thought you were a crappy flirt--”

“I’ve been flirting with you from the damn _day_ we got up here,” Keith mumbles. “You just never noticed.”

“Wh-what?” Lance splutters. “When? How? Where?”

Keith just raises his eyebrows and sighs. Another _yip_ comes from his ankles.

“Yes, fine,” Keith snaps, grabbing the puppy by the waist and letting it-- no, _her--_ scramble into his arms. “I’ll call her a her, okay?”

“Good,” Lance gasps. “I did _not_ want to have to break up with you.” Then he leans forward and kisses him, all newfound love and unerring grace.

Keith drops the dog. She hangs onto his arm and scrambles up his shoulder then onto his head, jumping to Lance’s from there.

They don’t stop kissing the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think! I Crave The Serotonin. also tell me if you want a part three!


End file.
